


Bellatrix Sucks at Babysitting

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sirius runs away in Diagon Alley while being babysat by his cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellatrix Sucks at Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Speedwrite for a challenge. The prompt was "a young child wants to pet Fawkes".

~ Bellatrix Sucks at Babysitting ~

"Sirius Black, you little  _shit_ , get back here!" Bellatrix shrieked, as the little monster she regretted ever agreeing to babysit ran away from her for the umpteenth time and disappeared into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

She decided to finish her shopping before bothering to locate the wayward child this time. She was tired of having her errands interrupted by having to chase down the disobedient brat. Auntie Walburga would never have to know that Bella had let Sirius wander off on his own. If there was one thing the kid loved more than being a brat, it was keeping secrets from his parents.

Bellatrix cringed when an annoyingly cheerful voice hailed her.

"Miss Black!"

She turned around to find Dumbledore striding toward her with Sirius on his hip.

"I thought I heard you shouting."

She didn't know why he looked so cheerful at the idea of having heard one of his students yell a swear word at her six-year-old cousin in public.

When the girl did not reply, Dumbledore continued, "It seems you lost someone."

He attempted to hand the child over to her, and after staring dumbly for a further few moments, Bellatrix belatedly held out her arms. By the time she did so, the headmaster had already started to set Sirius on the ground instead.

The child obediently went to his cousin's side and latched onto her skirts with one hand, waving cheerfully at Dumbledore with the other.

"Bye bye, Mister! Maybe your pretty birdie won't be so shy next time and I can actually pet him!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Perhaps, child."

~end~


End file.
